This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The following people with trained by the Yates Lab: Pablo Gastaminza (Cisari lab) The Scripps Research Institute Paul Vesley, Michael Huber, Kaustuv Datta (Gerace lab) The Scripps Research Institute Mari Gantner (Kralli lab) The Scripps Research Institute Michael Boland, Kristin Baldwin (lab head) The Scripps Research Institute Karsten Baumgartel (Mayford lab) The Scripps Research Institute Christina Godio, Enrique Saez (lab head) The Scripps Research Institute Sarah Azoubel Lima, Universidade Estadual de Campinas Yun Lei Tan, The Scripps Research Institute Irit Rappley, The Scripps Research Institute Marlene Dreux, The Scripps Research Institute Masafumi Shimojo, The Scripps Research Institute Mari Gantner, The Scripps Research Institute Seong Kang (Sabatini Lab ? Whitehead Institute) Christian Reidel (Ruvkun Lab ? Harvard) Kristan Steffan (Dillin Lab ? Salk) Thomas Heimbucher (Dillin Lab ? Salk) Alex Zetler (Davis Lab ? University of Washington) Anne Knowlton ? (Davis Lab ? University of Washington) Beth Graczyk ? (Davis Lab ? University of Washington) Katja Dove ? (Davis Lab ? University of Washington) Shilpi Khare (Clarke Lab ? UCLA) Yanxia Bei (Carthew Lab ? Northwestern) Hiroki Kato (Mello Lab ? UMass Med) Jun Kim (Petrini Lab ? Sloan Kettering Institute) Terry Hwa, Center for Theoretical Biological Physics, UCSD, USA James Williamson, The Skaggs Institute for Chemical Bioloby, TSRI, USA Yimin Zou, Neuroscience Department, UCSD, USA Nancy Yip, Biochemistry Department, HKUST, Hong Kong Zhenguo Wu, Biochemistry Department, HKUST, Hong Kong Cinzia Raso, Univerita Magna Graecia di Catanzaro, Italy 7. Paul A Haynes, Macquarie University, Australia Albert J. R. Heck, Netherlands Proteomics Centre, Natherlands Kevin Tse, UCSD Catherine Evelyn Liu, La Jolla High School, CA YuanJian Pan, Zhejiang University, China Vamsi Kodali , University of Michigan. Lucio Shiapparelli, TSRI Cinzia Raso, University Magna, Catanzaro, Italy Juliana Crestani, Centro de Biotecnologia, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul, Porto Alegre, Brasil Jean-Cheng Kuo, NHLBI/NIH, Bethesda, Maryland Xiaoyong Yang , Yale University, New Haven, CT Xuan Zhao, Salk Institute, La Jolla, CA Hui Zhang, Nevada Cancer Institute, Las Vegas, NV Qingkai Yang, Research Associate, Dept. Immunology at Scripps Keran Ambatipudi, Postdoctoral fellow, Univ. Rochester Juliana Fisher, doctoral student, Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Brandon Toyama, Hetzer Lab, Salk Institute Joris de Wit, Ghosh Lab, UCSD Margaret Butko, Tsien Lab, UCSD Brady Culver, Tanese Lab, NYUSOM